1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sewing machines and more particularly is directed to feed controlling mechanism for sewing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewing machines are conventionally provided with mechanism for moving a feed dog through work feeding and return strokes, and for imparting relative vertical movement to the feed dog and throat plate of the machine so as to expose the feed dog during feeding strokes above the throat plate. It is also known to provide a sewing machine with stitch regulating means enabling an operator to vary the length of the feed stroke to be imparted to the feed dog during its operation. One example of a machine so equipped is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,200 of R. E. Johnson for Modular Sewing Machines issued Jan. 7, 1969.